Together
by Killian's Distraction
Summary: Set at the end of 3x17. Hook decides to tella Emma about Zelena's curse on him. They work it out. One-shot. Also posted on Tumblr


**Pairing:** Captain Swan

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis, but man I wish I did. Tough.

* * *

"I'm tired of living in the past," Emma stated in a way that made it sound like those words were her key to freedom and happiness.

And in a way, they were.

But Hook shuddered at them. It wasn't that he did not like her confession. It was simple, really.

The words that she had uttered had freed her from a complicated past and given her the chance at a fresh start, but they had also caged him in. They now created the very bars by which he would live his prison in solitary confinement.

To him, they were a death sentence.

She looked at him, eyes expectant, her face brimming with happiness, and for a moment, he thought, "_I could tell her. I could tell her, and we can work this out. I can be happy again_."

But he could not bear to even look upon her shadow by the doorway. He was ashamed to have even thought he could have that.

"I'm a villain," he reminded himself, as if his endless quest at redemption had all been for naught, "And villains don't get happy endings," he said as he made his way down.

"But I can help you. If you want me to," he heard Emma's voice ring behind him.

He wasn't aware she had heard him, but he turned toward her anyway, surprise written on his face.

"You…you would?" he asked tentatively, unsure if this was another one of Zelena's tricks.

"Yes," she smiled. It was a warm, welcoming smile.

"We can figure it out, okay? " she said as she descended the stairs to take his hand in hers.

Hook flinched.

He could see the hurt on Emma's face at what he had done.

"It's okay, love. It wasn't you. Trust me. I want this as much, if not more than you do," he smiled back at her.

"Good," she grinned and proceeded to kiss him.

But he stopped her, and again, he could see the hurt flash on her face, the walls she had built around herself threatening to go back up.

"Swan, I can't," he said, his heart breaking even more. "At least not like this."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I think I should just go back upstairs. I'm sorry, Hook. Good night."

Hook. Her formalities were back then. She was closing herself off from him once more.

"Swan, wait," he called back but she wouldn't look at him. God, she was stubborn.

"Emma. Please wait," he pleaded.

She stopped, but her back was still turned to him.

"I don't expect you to want to talk to me after this. Hell, I wouldn't think you'd even want me in your presence anymore, but I have to tell you okay, and I need you to listen. Zelena cursed me."

Her back stiffened, then slumped. He could see that the mention of her name made Emma very uncomfortable.

"What is it? What did she do?" she asked with increasing urgency, finally turning to face him.

He bowed his head.

"She cursed my kiss, love, and if my lips were to touch yours, your powers will be taken from you in an instant. I should have told you earlier, I know, so that I could leave sooner. I'm selfish, and that will be my downfall, but I cannot bear to be away from you. It would drive me mad," he confessed.

Emma was distraught, that much he could see, but slowly, her eyes turned steely and her voice stony as she said the words that would make him simultaneously fear her and love her all the more for what she was.

"I am going to take that witch down. If it takes the hounds of hell to find her, I don't care. I will make her run back to the dark, filthy hole she came from. I don't care if she hides away in the deepest darkest corners of all the realms. I will find her, and I will make her pay, and when I am finished with her, she won't even know her name," she finished, her voice cold and uncaring, hatred etched clearly on her face.

"But until then, you're coming with me, and we're going to find a way to break that curse," she smiled as if she hadn't been making threats to a woman she would have so loved to kill. He was pretty sure she would, sooner or later, but only time could tell.

Killian smiled. "_That's my girl_," he thought, and he took Emma's hand in his as he climbed the stairs back up to the flat.

Days after, he would still be wearing the smile he had when he took her hands in his. He would laugh along with her, and sometimes, he'd forget he was even cursed. She had that effect on him.

It didn't matter that they couldn't kiss each other. Although they would have wanted to, this wasn't how they showed their love anyway.

They showed it through the little touches they would share, the stolen glances at the other when one wasn't looking, the long hugs, the forehead kisses, the whispered words, _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

These were all he needed, really. These helped him forget.

And one night, when she was tucked snugly into his torso, he whispered those words into her hair, and she responded, clear and simple.

"You're not a villain, Killian. Not anymore, and I can be your happy ending, if you want me to."

"Only if you'll have me," he smiled into her hair holding her just a bit tighter.

That night, they fell asleep with the promise of better days. Tomorrow would be a witness to the defeat of the wicked witch, and truly and finally, they could have their happy ending.

Killian was wrong, after all. Someone could love him, for his heart was not dark, and corrupted, and vile. It was a pulsing red, glowing with redemption and promise.

Killian was not a villain. And _this_ was his happy ending.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was just a short drabble I thought of after the episode, and I thought I would share it here. I also posted this on tumblr, so hey, give it a like/reblog! Thanks for reading :) Reviews would be great, if you'd want to.


End file.
